As Information Technology (IT) continues to advance, businesses/customers are presented with increasing number of offerings for products and other solutions to fit their various needs. Along these lines, service providers attempt to identify various offerings they may have to address customers' needs. For example, if a customer desires higher network security, a service provider may have several possible offerings that could possibly address this need. However, identifying which of the possible offerings best fits the customer's need can be a challenge. This is especially the case given that the universe of possible offerings can steadily increase over time. It can also be a challenge given that two different customers may have similar needs, but could benefit by different offerings.
Heretofore, attempts have been made at identifying business offerings. Unfortunately, such previous approaches fail to provide a fully evaluative and analytical system. Among other things, such previous approaches fail to: (1) provide a true assessment of customer needs; (2) analytically link/map business offerings to selected customer needs; (3) rank/prioritize business offerings based on specific customer situations; etc.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies in the existing art.